pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alola's New Talk Show Host!
Transcript Elizabeth: Guess what I was just asked to do! Phione: What? Elizabeth: I was asked to be on a talk show. Rotom: YAY! I GET TO TOO THEN! Elizabeth: Yes you do. Everybody will notice I'm bouncing you in my lap, but I don't care. Who do we bring over for the first airing? Piueon: Ellen from The Ellen Degeneres show will be asking the questions. Also, two friends of yours were invited as well. Elizabeth: Who? Ralts: I'm eager to find out. Piueon: Sorry, you have to find out when you get there. Elizabeth goes to Alola TV where the talk show will be hosted. Elizabeth: I hope Team Rocket doesn’t show up. I hope they weren’t invited. She's shocked when she sees a Pokémon sitting in the chair. Elizabeth: Is that...CINCCINO?! Her mouth literally dropped to the floor. Two of the guests was already there. Elizabeth and Cinccino. But who was the third? Rotom: Who's the third? Ellen Degeneres showed up. Ellen: Thank you everyone and welcome. I’m your host, Ellen Degeneres. This is one of the Enchanted Gym leaders and her former Pokémon Cinccino. *Audience cheers* Ellen: But our third guest will be here shortly. Cinccino: Is it somebody famous? Piueon: Maybe it's Justin Beiber! Ellen: No and no. Rotom: A Pokémon? Ellen: She’s half Pokémon anyways. Suddenly, the doors opens as shadows come in. Ellen: Oh, she’s here. Elizabeth: Hey, Dragonet. The red eyed Hybrid makes her way in. She sits down in her chair and it's time to begin the questions. Ellen: First question. How is Alola life for you? Elizabeth: It's great. I was born here in Hau'oli City and would never consider moving. Cinccino: I was born in Alola too. I hatched in Elizabeth's bedroom. Rotom: I was born in Hau'oli City too and it's nice and warm. Ellen: Alright, good question here. How did you manage to calm Ninja Dragonet down instead of being brutally attacked? Elizabeth: When Team Rocket almost fired a Flash Cannon directly at her, I pushed her out of the way and took the attack myself. Ninja Dragonet: She sure did. No one would ever do that for me. They would usually just run away scared. Elizabeth: I've gotten attacked more times than I can count to protect Pokémon, whether they're my own or not. I once let myself get by a Hyper Beam to protect Rosie and Posie from a poacher. Ellen: Who are Rosie and Posie? Cinccino: They're two Gyumy that Elizabeth has. Posie's the green one and it's normally colored, while Rosie is pink and it's Shiny. Currently they're training with Nurse Joy in Hau'oli City. Rotom: Elizabeth and I met in Hau'oli City. Ellen: Would you like to tell us how you met? Rotom: It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it. It's personal, so I'd prefer not to share it. Ellen: You don't have to. Cinccino: Elizabeth and I met there too. Josie: My Cinccino is still guarding at the Paradise. Elizabeth: Cinccino hatched in my bedroom after Rotom started hollering at me to wake up. To be continued in: Ninja Dragonet Gets Her Revenge! Category:Pokémon Storybook Series